Neko Shoto Todoroki x reader
by Kimonichi
Summary: Shoto had been turned into a neko? What'll happen to our hero!


y/n's pov

"Oh my goodness, you're so cute!" I squealed as I ran to my boyfriend. Somehow, my boyfriend, Shoto Todoroki, has been turned into a neko! "I mean, you're always cute, but now you're even cuter now!" I said as I played with his ears. He purred. I honestly don't know what made him like this. He came into the classroom and he was like this. Aizawa-sensei is laying down behind his desk sleeping so I can't get in trouble for messing with him. I stopped playing with his ears and he looked at me with a sad expression. "Why did you stop?" He asked. "Because I need to finish some work." I said as I sat back down at my desk and started working. I felt something near my pants a few minutes later. I looked down and saw Shouto sitting down and playing with my pant leg. "Shoto, honey not now I need to finish." I said, my eyes going back to my paper.

"Oi, y/n." I heard a voice. Oh no, what does he want now? "Yes, Kacchan?" I asked, not even bothering to looking up. "Since Aizawa-sensei is sleeping, let's fight so I can finally beat you!" He exclaimed, his explosions on both hands start to light up. I sighed He's stupider than I thought. My quirk is to draw to life and telekinesis. I usually trap him with a cage on wheels and push it.

He can never beat me.

"Kacchan, we're inside. We can't fight in here considering you might destroy the whole building." I said as I kept working. Just before Kacchan could yell at me, Shouto hissed at him. I looked at him. "Shoto, bad boy. You don't hiss at people." I said as I lightly hit him on his head. Kacchan laugh. "The half and half bastard is a neko now! That means he can't do anything! That means he just worth-ow!" Shouto then scratched his leg. It's too bad he's wearing shorts today. He winced in pain and muttered out curse words. "You better leave before he uses his quirk. It's probably stronger since it's harder to control." I said, finishing the last problem. He surprisingly listened to me and walked away. I leaned back in my chair to stretch. I then felt a weight on my lap. I looked down to see Shoto. "Shoto, why are you on my lap?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but he laid down. I'm a little worried. He hasn't been talking a lot. I sighed and decided to draw. I got out my regular notebook and drew. I wasn't really sure what I was drawing. It started out with 2 people. Then, it slowly turned to Shoto and I. I finished the drawing in 10 minutes. I then heard soft snoring coming from my lap. I looked down to see he was sleeping! Awww how cute! "Tsu-chan!" I whisper-shouted to try and get her attention. "Tsu-chan! Come here real quick!" I whisper-shouted more. She then finally looked at me. She then walked over to me. "Yes y/n-chan?" She asked. I shushed her and pointed to Shouto. "Let me guess, you want a picture?" She asked. I nodded my head. She sighed as I handed her my phone. She took really good pictures of him. "Thanks, Tsu-chan!" I whispered happily. "No problem." She said as she walked away. I started petting him. He was purring softly. I kept petting him. Deku came quietly over to us. "Hi y/n-chan!" He whispered. "Hi, Deku. What brings you here?" I asked.

Shoto's pov

I was sleeping peacefully. y/n's petting me softly. This is good. Maybe being a neko isn't so bad. She's probably worried that I haven't really said anything. I think when I turned to a neko, it affected my vocal cords or something. I then heard her giggle softly. I don't remember doing anything that could make her laugh. I opened my eyes to see that she and Midoriya were talking. I glared at him and hopefully, he'll get the message to get away from my future wife.

Yeah, that's right. Future wife.

Midoriya looked at me and tensed up. "O-oh I see you're awake Todoroki!" He said nervously. I leaped off of y/n's lap and started to walk towards him on all fours. Once I got to him, I started sniffing his pant leg. He was so nervous, I almost started laughing "Shoto! Stop sniffing Deku's pant leg! It's weird!" She said as she got up and picked me up. "You're pretty light for a 15-year-old. Are you eating right?" She asked. "Yeah, I am." I replied. She put me down and started scratching behind my ears. I started to purr loudly and I laid on his back, showing my stomach to her. "Do you want me to rub your belly?" She asked me. "Nya." Was all I said. Can I not I talk anymore? She then began to rub my stomach. I began purring loudly again. "Nyaaa~" I said loudly. She kept rubbing my belly until we heard Aizawa-sensei wake up.

y/n's pov

"Oh, double fudge he's waking up!" I whisper-shouted as I ran to my seat, pretending like I was always there. I then looked at Shoto. "Get in your seat!" I whisper-shouted again. He looked at me and tilted his head. "Nya?" He said quietly. I froze. C-can he not talk anymore? I wasn't aware that his vocals would be affected when he was like this. I sighed. "Ok, come here." I said as I turned facing him. He came to me and jumped in my lap. I faced towards the teacher. "Since it's really warm outside, we're going outside." He said boredly. The class cheered. Except for me. I hate being outside!

All of my classmates ran out the classroom. Iida literally had to pick me up and put me on his shoulder. Shoto followed me and kept hissing at our class president. "Iida-kun! Let me go! My otaku gaming eyes aren't ready to go outside!" I screamed out, trying to break from his grip. "I'm afraid I can't do that. We're required to go outside. Even the otakus." He said. I pouted. I didn't say anything. Once we got outside, I hissed and covered my eyes. "My otaku gaming eyes! It hurts!" I screamed. I feel like Iida rolled his eyes at me. We finally reached where our classmates are. Iida put me down and Shoto was about to pounce on him, but I stopped him. "Today, we're doing practice fighting." Aizawa-sensei said with his usual monotoned voice. The class cheered.

Except for me.

"I trust that you can pick your own partners. I'll make sure you won't kill each other." He said. Everyone started picking a partner. I hope Kacchan doesn't pick me. I looked at Shoto and saw that he's laying down on the grass, smelling flowers. I smiled at the sight. He then did his adorable sneeze! I was gonna go over there, but someone grabbed my shirt. "You thought I was gonna fight Deku, huh?" I heard Kacchan. He sounds so angry. "You're _still_ upset about when I beat you? That was two weeks ago!" I exclaimed. "I'm not gonna let a girl beat me and get away with it!" He exclaimed. I sighed. Why is he like this? Sadly, we were the first ones to fight. I boredly stared at him. I know all his moves. That's how much we've fought. He started to charge at me. I opened my notebook to a new page and drew a cage with wheels. "DIEEEEEEE!" He screamed. Once he was close enough, I lifted up my pencil and Kacchan is now in a cage with wheels. "Bye Katsuki." I said as I kicked the cage, making it roll away.

I walked away to find Shoto. I saw him sleeping. I decided to wake him up. I started to shake him. "Shoto, wake up." He slowly woke up. "Hm? What's wrong?" He asked as he rubs his eyes. I realized his tail and ears are gone. "Shoto, your ears and tail are gone!" I said. He smiled. "I know, I felt them go away while I was sleeping." He said. He kissed me on the lips. My e/c eyes widen. I then closed them and enjoyed the kiss. We parted after a while. "Thanks for taking care of me." He said. I smiled. "You're welcome!"

 **Word count~1432**


End file.
